World Regions
Regions or locations idk, there's a lot Just somewhere to drop my ramble stuff before I decide to edit them into something that sounds coherent The Rem Forest Heart of the dream world, big forest, lots of ruins and temple stuff related to the Sandman, most of the ancients ruins and stuff is covered by the forest Many trees Inhabitants/Thematic - Anyone really, tree folk, fantasy forest themed folks, and possibly possibly religious folk related to the sandman theme keywords - forest, fantasy, ancient, magic, religion? Amaranth Fairy tale land divided in 4 different kingdoms General theme is fairy-tale Red Kingdom Down to earth folks, barely magical, magic is rare here, sometimes frowned upon cute normal houses, large towns, heart thematic, German town vibes Inhabitants are regulars and occasionally animals, some might even wear the heart theme, they have gryphons! Ruler is a knight queen Yellow Kingdom Insect and most animal folk here, kinda magical, very autumn like, large tall trees, some houses are one the ground, others are built on trees King's a regular, there's some Regulars there, but it's mostly animal folk and lots of buggos and the occasional faerie Green Kingdom Like Red Kingdom but fancier and only vaguely magic Very rich, fancy beautiful houses, feels kind of Irish or Scottish King is kinda cuckoo and possibly evil Mostly regulars, lots of plant folk and animals too, plant folk tend to stick to their own little communities however Vampire Lives Matter movement lead by Florian Blue Kingdom Not a large town or anything, simply small spread villages here and there in a large blue and purple forest, the Queen is a powerful sorceress living in a larger town in the forest, very fantasy like, barely any regulars around unless they're involved with magic 99% of everything is magic here Inhabited by mostly rare fantasy creatures, fairies, fauns, centaurs, sorcerers, animals involved with magic Coperton Steampunk country They got lots of machinery stuff, almost constantly foggy weather, near the coast and lots of gold mines Lots of travellers from other lands come to live there, inventors and such. Somewhat advanced technology but mentality can be a old timey, very touristic place, London/Lisbon aesthetic in the capital Inhabited by mostly regulars, other species occasionally also appear, there's a large diversity, many snobs and aspiring creators, Soarites tend to get side glanced by others, a certain mistrust of them exists Soarite Neighbour country to Coperton Very sci-fi and futuristic, named after their unique crystal named Soarite, that is basically their main power source, very technologically advanced, it's a big huge town, possibly weaboos live there, human culture enthusiasts, also they have tv, phones and maybe internet and probably their own dumb version of facebook Most inhabitants are regulars, telekinetic powers for some, and similar to Coperton there's a lot of folks with body mods, but there are plenty of other species living there, most know how to fly somehow, others prefer to stay in the suburbs Main spoken languages are English and Japanese, jade green is a very popular colour to wear, also a lot of futuristic, colourful and cyberpunk fashion Chervil Small town in the middle of nowhere, looks like a regular human town and everyone is pretty scared of going outside of it, nice view to the forest and has a nice river Conservative, only regulars live here, there's absolutely no magic, other species coming in will probably cause a town panic and/or be attacked Reapers visit occasionally but the town can get prone to have Ghosts and zombies hiding from others Think 60s to 90s American town Khepri Egyptian themed land, can be considered a bit outdated regarding their morals, very strict regarding hierarchy, rulers are always animals, they also worship the sun and specially scarabs, modern ish? I'm not sure, it's very hot in there Inhabitants are regular drimares, a lot of animal folk, mostly ones associated with Egyptian gods, lots of scarab folk, fire folk and shadows which were originally spirits, tamed to become slaves and personal assistants or symbols of wealth to the owner, think Pearls from SU Porlan Underwater country(?) thing Think a less shitty version of the Shark Tale town mixed with the aesthetic of the Little Mermaid, or just check my aesthetic board pfff Pearls seem to be valuable to them, a possible kind of currency? Most inhabitants are obviously Fish, mermaids, and any other critters associated to the sea There's also some old COUGHwatermarenCOUGH related artefacts and buildings, the species was considered to be hunted for extinction, and there is absolutely no one else of that species living anywhere whatsoever : ^) Rainbow Place (Placeholder name) Where Leinbou and other rainbows live, they're also all korean and japanese Imagine Splatoon but with eye bleeding colours like someone just added the rainbow filter effect on movie maker, made it extremely saturated and set it to max speed, also they shout a lot Basically a small Soarite but on steroids Do not visit this place if you're not a rainbow (Or a Monochrome), your eyes will literally start burning and you will have a seizure on the spot and start foaming from your mouth and then die Inhabitants are so far, just rainbows, and the occasional monochrome that will immediately get kicked out to Cortaun Cortaun Greyscale place, where the monochromes born in rainbow seizure land are kicked out Simple calm town, all in greyscale, even sky and water Some parts look like they're sketched or like an unfinished drawing? (Maybe, idk) Inhabited by Monochromes, sometimes gets visitors, and the occasional not asshole rainbow may come by to visit their monochrome sibling or smth Brittle Big snowy place up in some mountains, like an eternal winter, warm and nice villages and house, friendly folk, Nordic inspired perhaps? They like building things out of ice sometimes Inhabitants are Regulars, possibly snow or ice elementals? Animals, usually associated with winter and with white fur or skin Droptera Sick wasteland inhabited by birds and insects, a complete post apocalyptic nightmare fuel shithole of a wasteland They're constantly at war with each other for some reason and also almost everyone is sick, constantly living in fear Inhabited by most exclusively Birds and Insects and most will attack each other on the spot, very shitty place, there's a disease that makes your blood turn ink black, possibly related to the scarecrow urban legend 0/10 stars, would not visit again Category:Places